


Muérdagos y fin de año

by Nanitapop



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, aoko enloquecida, fic de fin de año, hakuba enamorado solamente, kaito es mujer aqui, muerdagos, shinichi todo un caballero, shinkai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanitapop/pseuds/Nanitapop
Summary: El fin de año se acerca, y hay muchos muérdagos para celebrar, o por lo menos para algunos.— Feliz año, Shin-chan.— Feliz año, Kairi.





	Muérdagos y fin de año

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leah_Kore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Kore/gifts).



> Hola! feliz año 2019, este es un fic dedicado a tres amigas en particular, espero que les guste y sea de su agrado.  
> Que tengan un maravilloso fin de año y sus deseos para este 2019 sean los mejores. 
> 
> NOTA: Kairi y Shinichi conocen sus identidades. En este fic Kairi no tiene un traje femenino para Kaitou , asi que creen que es un hombre la mayoria de la división dos.
> 
> Sin más que aclarar espero que lo disfruten :3 !!

  
Eran las nueve de la noche cuando llegó a la reunión navideña de la división dos, Nakamori se encontraba parloteando con uno de los guardias primerizos explicando los puntos débiles del Kaitou KID, Aoko a su lado, soltaba un suspiro fastidiada mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso con refresco preguntandose porqué demonios estaba en esa reunion. A lo lejos, Hakuba estaba con un vaso de martini quejándose de que daría con la joya que había robado dos días antes de fin de año.

—Kairi, al fin llegas, pensé que no vendrías— Aoko comentó una vez salió de las garras de su padre. Kuroba pareció escuchar un pequeño refunfuño referente a la poca decencia que tenía su padre ante la bebida en actividades importantes.

Kairi se quedó un rato admirando el vestuario de su amiga, sinceramente, la chica se había esmerado en conseguir la mejor ropa del año. Su conjunto navideño consistía en: un vestido rojo con un ligero escote en forma de corazón ajustado hasta su cintura para luego caer a lo largo de sus piernas acabando unos centímetros de su rodilla haciendo que se viera más alta. A parte de ello, unas zapatillas con cintas en los tobillos de color negro con un poco de tacón; y por último un tocado en forma de tiara de flores, dejando que unos mechones de cabello cayeran libremente.

Definitivamente, Aoko se veía genial, se preguntaba si ya había bailado con alguno de los invitados, pero a juzgar por la hora, y la falta de movimiento, seguramente aún no habían empezado el baile..

— Siento haber llegado tarde, pero tuve que hacer unas cosas en casa, y no sabía si vendría.— se disculpó llevando dos manos a su cara en son de disculpa.

Aoko rodó los ojos nuevamente suspirando en resignación.— papá no deja de parlotear sobre ese estúpido ladrón, de verdad, ¿qué le ven a ese tipo?

—KID es genial, Aoko. Lo que pasa es que tú no aprecias el buen arte.— comentó la chica moviendo una de sus manos restando importancia al asunto.

—Hakuba llegó no hace mucho, también está quejándose de no haber dado con la joya robada hace unos días. El pobre está triste, creo que está lo suficientemente molesto como para saltarse las leyes de ingestas de alcohol.— comentó mirando afligida al detective británico.

Kairi ahogó una pequeña risa ante el comentario, sinceramente si debía admitir que había sido un poco ruda en el atraco, pero no podían culparla, no sabía que el rubio tenía ya varios días sin dormir, bien sea por casos anteriores y por el tiempo que habían tomado en la división para dar con el mensaje secreto .

—Hasta tuvieron que requerir ayuda de ese tal Kudo Shinichi, que raro que no ha llegado, estoy segura que papá lo llamó para invitarlo.—Aoko parecía enojada ante esto, pero a pesar de ello no soltó gritos como esperaba la castaña. Quizá esto solo estaba reservado para KID.

Kairi rió divertida ante esto, algo halagada de que la división y su altanero detective británico hubiesen pedido ayuda al _pequeño_ detective, aunque eso no evitó que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo ante la idea de verle de cerca sin que tuviese un atraco de pormedio.

—No le des vuelta eso, Aoko idiota, mejor vayamos a molestar al tonto de Hakuba, no vine aquí solo para ver a un montón de gente quejarse de no haber ganado contra esa perfecta artista.—canturreó ignorando la mirada molesta de la muchacha para luego tomar su mano y llevarla hasta la mesa donde estaba el detective.

En ese momento Hakuba se encontraba parloteando con la chica de la barra, esta esperaba pacientemente a que el otro firmara su libreta, el británico pareció dudar un poco para luego aceptar, no podía negarle algo a una señorita, y secretamente le gustaba recibir atención a veces. Cuando terminó de escribir la chica murmuró un gracias y salió de ahí para seguir buscando aperitivos en la cocina de la recepción.

— No sabía que eras tan altanero como para firmar un autógrafo así sin más, y menos fuera del trabajo, ¿dónde quedó tu humildad, Hakuba?.

El nombrado pegó un brinco ante el susto para luego girarse a ver a la fuente de sus desdichas, deseando internamente que no fuese ella, tristemente la suerte no estaba de su lado, a unos cuantos pasos de él se encontraba Kuroba, con un vestido azul rey demasiado ajustado a su parecer, con el brazo de Aoko entrelazado en el suyo.

— No esperaba que estuvieses aquí Kuroba— murmuró manteniendo la compostura, no dejaría que esta noche le molestara, por muy linda que se viera en ese momento·.— te hacía en la comodidad de tu casa sin molestar a nadie—

La chica rió divertida ante el creciente mal humor del otro, se encogió de hombros, mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos de la barra.— No, Aoko me invitó hoy ya que iba a estar sola en casa— comentó solicitando un poco de refresco, una vez la mesera anotó dirigió nuevamente su mirada al rubio.— así que lamentablemente, tendrás que verme hoy la cara.

Aoko los miró curiosa, claramente impresionada de lo denso que eran ambos, desvió la mirada para luego observar al montón de gente que se aglomeraba cerca de su padre, se alzó un poco de puntas para ver bien por qué había tantas personas; divisando al detective de Beika hablando con su padre mientras notaba como ponía los ojos en blanco por algún comentario del detective. Parpadeó sonriendo mientras fruncía el ceño divertida.

— Kairi~ al parecer el detective Kudo ha llegado.— Susurró contra la oreja de la castaña, provocando que esta se tensara.

— ¿Qué?— se quejó tambaleándose en la silla ignorando la expresión de sorpresa del británico.

— Si, acaba de llegar no hace mucho, parece que está en un gran embrollo con mi padre, el pobre se ve incómodo— murmuró curiosa la chica.— Quizá debería ayudarlo a salir de ahí, aunque no sé si sea buena idea.

Kairi respiró con más calma mirando enojada a su amiga, al ver que esta no le prestaba atención decidió ignorar la pequeña broma y mirarla, la chica había seguido su propio consejo caminando hacía la masa de gente revoloteando alrededor del detective.

— Lo que quiere Aoko, lo obtiene ¿no?— habló nuevamente el rubio mientras dejaba en la mesa su bebida.

— Uhgmm, si, he de imaginar que luego de tanto tiempo sea más abierta, dieciocho años son mucho para aprender, ¿no? o por lo menos para ella.— comentó Kairi mientras le daba vueltas a su vaso.

—¿Conoces a Kudo? — preguntó tranquilamente.

Kairi alzó la mirada pensando que decir, estuvo unos segundos moviendo el vaso mientras Hakuba sentía la ansiedad acumulándose en su sistema. La chica se había alterado, pero no hubo ningún sonrojo en particular.

— Pues, un poco.— soltó.

No había admitido ante Hakuba su trabajo nocturno a pesar de que él siempre andaba alardeando de que ella era el ladrón, Kairi no había visto las pruebas del otro, así que era como si aún no hubiese ganado; a diferencia de Kudo, que por un descuido, había dado con su identidad terminando ambos adolescentes avergonzados y con un traje hecho un desastre. Oh si, no fue buena idea hacerse pasar por él esa vez, sin contar que el otro había tocado cada parte de su anatomía para dar con su identidad. Pero curiosamente, Kudo no informó a la policía, simplemente la dejó estar alardeando que su vida sería mucho más aburrida sin un medio de entretenimiento mental.

Pero eso no debía saberlo el británico, eso era un desliz de Kudo y ella.

Hakuba parpadeó ante la respuesta tan simple de la chica, para luego suspirar mientras veía a Aoko jalando a un aliviado Kudo de las garras de los demás invitados. Cuando estuvieron cerca de ellos Aoko soltó su brazo para luego sonreír.

— Al parecer somos los únicos que estamos disfrutando de la fiesta, sin mencionar a ese molesto ladrón de pacotilla.

Kairi resopló mientras Kudo sonreía ante la ocurrencia descabellada de la muchacha. Hakuba por otro lado retomó su bebida curioso de todo su entorno, quizá no sería tan mala esa noche, ¿Verdad?.

— No esperaba que estuvieras hoy aquí, Kuroba— Kudo se acercó a la muchacha mientras esta le miraba.

— Aoko me invitó a la fiesta de fin de año, al parecer no es bueno estar en tu casa viendo películas navideñas de trama mediocre. — habló la castaña, escuchando a su amiga quejarse ante la poca decencia que poseía. — Así que estoy aquí, con un montón de detectives y policías, ¿divertido, no?

Shinichi soltó un pequeño soplido de diversión atrayendo la atención de Aoko y Hakuba. No era muy común ver al serio detective sonreír. — Te entiendo, si no fuese por las insistencias del inspector Nakamori, no hubiese venido aquí, aunque, al parecer no será tan aburrido como esperaba.

Kairi iba a decir algo, pero Aoko tomó a cada uno por los brazos y los jaló a la barra. — Basta de parloteo, vamos a divertirnos por hoy, no quiero estar aquí viendo a la gente hablar de tonterías del trabajo.— se quejó empujándolos a sus respectivas sillas y sentándose ella en la que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de Hakuba.

...

No tenían ni la menor idea de cómo las copas se duplicaron en la mesa, pero de un momento a otro los cuatros estaban riendo y parloteando de tonterías del instituto y de casos sangrientos para disgusto de Aoko y Kairi; Shinichi estaba en su quinta copa y ya tenía las mejillas ardiendo por el alcohol, Hakuba era otro tema, con un ligero matiz de cordura, gracias a que tenía un mejor control de las bebidas, por otro lado Kairi y Aoko eran otro tema, cada palabra que soltaban soltaban una pequeña risa tonta salía mientras una alardeaba de lo bello que era el ladrón de guante blanco, y la otra se quejaba de la poca decencia de la aspirante a mago.

Entre risas y bromas, les dieron las once y treinta de la noche, a media hora de fin de año, Aoko comenzó a decir que necesitaba encontrar a su príncipe azul bajo el muérdago, alegando que este nuevo año no lo pasaría soltera, Kairi le miró divertida tomando su mano para evitar que se fuera, no dejaría que su amiga anduviese sola por el salón de fiesta, y menos con copas de más.

— Vamos Kairi, Aoko quiere ir a bailar con algún chico lindo.—

— ¿Ya volvimos a hablar en tercera persona, Aoko? — rió más fuerte mientras su risa era opacada por la de Aoko.

— No te metas conmigo Kairi, Aoko no tiene la culpa de eso— soltó la chica riendo un poco— Anda, puedo ir a bailar con Hakuba para que no estés tan protectora— Kairi parpadeó para luego mirar al susodicho.

Hakuba miró a las dos mujeres para luego suspirar sonriente.— Vamos Aoko, te acompañaré a bailar.— murmuró con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, tomó la mano de Aoko para luego perderse entre la gente que bailaba.

Kairi se estiró, si seguía bebiendo no podría mantenerse totalmente espabilada, dejó la copa a un lado y retomó el refresco de fresa mientras miraba a su acompañante.

— Estás hecho un desastre, pensé que eras de esos que bebía bastante— comentó sonriendo cínicamente.

Shinichi rodó los ojos, ya había olvidado la copa una vez sintió los ligeros corrientazos de dolor avisando que tendría dentro de poco un dolor de cabeza. — No soy bebedor, a diferencia de otros que no paran de reír. Así que no tengo problema en mantenerla lejos de mí cuando empiezo a sentirme extraño.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar, Shin-chan?— preguntó sonriente.

— No me llames Shin-chan, y preferiría estar lejos de la gente alborotadora. Si no te molesta claro está.— Murmuró sintiendo su cara enrojecer, aunque no sabía si era por el dolor de cabeza o los nervios.

Kairi parpadeó para luego asentir, dejó el vaso de refresco y esperó a que el otro le siguiera. Mientras pasaban por la pista de baile, vieron a Aoko dando vueltas con un Hakuba incómodo, se notaba que la chica estaba ya hecha un desastre. Kairi rió mientras seguía empujando suavemente a los invitados para darse paso a los balcones de la recepción.

— No entiendo cómo es que terminé aquí.— se quejó Shinichi unos minutos después mientras se apoyaba del borde de los ventanales que daban hacia el balcón.

— Pensaba que querrías venir por la joya — comentó divertida la mujer mientras acomodaba su vestido. — Aunque ya la he dejado con un mejor cuidador — mientras, miraba a la feliz pareja bailar o intentar no pisarse.

— Mmm, realmente no, no sabía que estarías aquí realmente — comentó suspirando.— Nakamori me llamó para celebrar año nuevo junto con la división dos a pesar de no haber salvado la joya esta vez. — Murmuró sintiendo como el aire nocturno espabilaba más sus sentidos.

Kairi era otro tema, la chica tenia aun la cara roja y soltaba pequeñas risas, Shinichi debía admitir que a pesar de eso, la chica se veía adorable, y ni hablar de su vestido. El azul le sentaba muy bien, sin contar que lo ajustado del mismo realzaba sus atributos dejando una línea abierta a un lado de su pierna izquierda, aunque él no podía dejar de admirar el ligero escote que se pronunciaba, luego de ello bajó la mirada a sus largas piernas cubiertas por unas medias pantis color negro junto a unos botines de tacón alto.

— Realmente, te ves mucho más linda sin ese molesto traje blanco.— Soltó sin pensar bajando la mirada.

Kairi dejó de reír para centrar su atención en el detective. Kudo le sonrió un poco avergonzado haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

— Oh... Gracias, no me habían dicho eso en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí.

— Claramente tienen que estar ciegos para no notarlo — soltó sonriente.

Kairi rió un poco más ante el comentario alzando la mirada para toparse con la inocente planta distribuida por todo el arco de los ventanales, al parecer la división dos no perdió el tiempo en hacer que el amor y las navidades se juntaran el día de hoy. La mujer parpadeó para luego hacerle señas al detective para que alzara la mirada también, cuando el susodicho notó el muérdago Kairi pudo notar como las mejillas del hombre se iban coloreando de rojo de forma alarmante.

_Va a estallar._

Pensó divertida para luego abrir la boca.

— Sabes, deberíamos besarnos ya, para no perder las tradiciones. — Canturreo tomando una de las manos del otro para acercarse.

Shinichi pareció enrojecer más ante la sugerencia de la chica, bien, no todos los días ibas a besar al ladrón más buscado de todo el mundo, ni mucho menos que este resulte ser una mujer bajo toda esa ropa, y por sobre todo, que te hayas enamorado durante tres años de ella.

Kairi ya tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos, no perdía nada, y tampoco sabía si tendría otra oportunidad como esta. Apretó los labios para luego inclinarse hacia adelante. La música se detuvo y se olvidaron de todo, definitivamente los labios de la chica sabían genial y tenían un ligero sabor a fresas, seguramente el labial que estaba usando la muchacha. Shinichi se inclinó cada vez más moviendo una mano para rozarla contra la mejilla caliente de Kairi.

A los pocos segundos se separaron, Kairi parpadeó con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa tonta. — Besas bien— comentó sonriente. — No me molestaría repetirlo — comentó mientras volvía a sentir los labios del detective sobre los suyos.

— Tenemos todo el tiempo y el nuevo año para que los pruebes cada vez que quieras— murmuró sobre sus labios para luego separarse.

A lo lejos la gente andaba dando vueltas indicando que faltaban diez minutos para que diera el fin de año. Aoko había soltado a Hakuba para buscar a su padre para recibirlo con él mientras Hakuba buscaba con la mirada a la maga y al detective de la división uno, una vez los vio suspiró.

Quizás podría comenzar ese año diciéndole cómo se sentía hacia ella. Caminó hacia la pareja, quedando a unos centímetros de estos. Kairi dejó de hablar con Kudo para mirarlo a él, Shinichi en cambio parpadeó curioso.

— Kudo, podría hablar con Kuroba solo unos pocos minutos.— murmuró esperando a que el otro aceptara la petición. Kudo asintió caminando hacia la mesa donde Aoko anteriormente había mencionado las tartas de limón.

Una vez ambos se quedaron solos, Kairi centró toda su atención en el británico mientras este estaba hecho un lío de emociones. — ¿Qué sucede, Hakuba?

— Yo... Quería hacer algo antes de acabar el año.— murmuró escuchando a la gente chillando, faltaban ocho minutos para el conteo. Hakuba apretó los labios para luego comenzar a hablar. — Yo, Kuroba, tu a mi...

— Kairi, Hakuba— soltó una Aoko entusiasmada tomando del brazo a ambos, pero cuando vio el muérdago sonrió emocionada — venga, ambos, deben besarse,¡es la tradición!— gritó empujándolos a ambos a juntar sus labios.

Kairi abrió los ojos con la cara enrojecida mientras Hakuba quería morirse. El beso duró tan rápido como terminó, ambos chicos estaban rojos y nerviosos, aunque cada uno por diferentes razones.

— Lo siento Hakuba.— Susurró la aspirante a mago mientras tenía sus labios apretados con su mano izquierda sobre estos.

— Son un par de tortolos, pero cuidado Hakuba, hace unos minutos cuando bailabamos Kairi y Kudo se estaban besando muy entusiastas — comentó entre risas bobas, Aoko tendría un dolor de cabeza al día siguiente, Kairi estaba segura de ello.

Hakuba parpadeó sintiéndose algo miserable. Aprovechó que ambas chicas estaban discutiendo para luego irse de ahí. Sin saberlo había llegado a la mesa de aperitivos al lado de un Kudo devorando una tarta de limón.

— ¿Lograste hablar con Kairi?— preguntó curioso el detective dándole un último mordisco a su tarta.

— Que suerte tienes, Kudo — musitó suspirando en resignación.

Shinichi parpadeó sin entender, aunque no pudo preguntar más ya que la gente comenzaba a gritar que faltaba un minuto para las doce. Kairi apareció entre la multitud tomando el brazo de Shinichi empujándolo hacia ella.

— Vamos Shin-chan, ya falta poco para las doce — soltó la chica riendo un poco.

Hakuba los miró irse para luego sentarse, curiosamente no tenía ánimos de ver los fuegos artificiales.

_10, 9, 8_

El inspector Nakamori se encontraba gritando junto a su división y un montón de uvas, seguramente para desear el poder atrapar al ladrón fantasma este nuevo año.

_7,6,5_

Aoko se acercó a donde estaba Hakuba, le sonrió dulcemente al chico para luego sentarse a su lado.

— Sabes, creo que tienes tiempo de competir con Kudo, estoy segura de ello.— Dejó escapar mientras veía el rostro rojo de vergüenza del rubio.

_4, 3, 2_

_Shinichi se colocó al lado de Kairi mientras esperaban a los fuegos artificiales._

— Tardaste mucho para besarme, Shin-chan— murmuró mientras apoyaba su rostro en una de sus manos.

— No es como si tu hubieses dado la iniciativa, con lo atrevida que eres.

_1_

— Soy de las partidarias de que el hombre debe dar el primer paso, Kudo— comentó risueña mientras miraba al detective y le pestañeaba coquetamente.

— Estoy seguro de que eso es para las damas. Y tú, eres mucho más que una simple dama.— Kairi pareció quejarse entre risas, pero fue opacada por los gritos de la gente anunciando el nuevo año.

— Feliz año, Shin-chan.

— Feliz año, Kairi

**Author's Note:**

> si hay algun error o inconveniente, no duden en informarme y si les gustó informenme igualmente , besos !


End file.
